


That's kind of hot

by Julieseven



Series: DRUCK prompt collection [5]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Speaking Italian, only slightly because Mr Florenzi is a dick, soft boyfriends, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: David walks in on Matteo yelling at his phone in a foreign language





	That's kind of hot

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful prompt I got via tumblr.

**TW: Homophobia**

David has walked in on Matteo on the phone a few times, but so far, he was always able to understand what his boyfriend was saying. This time is different though.

“No, gia ti ho detto, io voglio restare qui,” Matteo yells into his phone and then hangs up, dropping his phone onto the couch with an angry groan.

David is still so surprised at hearing his boyfriend yell in Italian that it takes him a moment to realise Matteo is upset. Only when Matteo sits down on the couch and buries his face in his hands does it hit David that the phone call he just witnessed can’t have been pleasant.

“Hey, are you okay?” David asks carefully, kneeling down in front of Matteo and reaching for his boyfriend’s hands.

With a deep sigh, Matteo looks up at David, smiling hesitantly. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he tries, but then shakes his head, leaning forward until their foreheads touch. “My dad is just being a prick again, nothing new.”

David hesitates for a moment. Matteo has never spoken about his father before, and David isn’t sure what to say or ask. He ends up just waiting for Matteo to go on, not wanting to make Matteo more upset than he already is.

“Sorry you had to hear that,” Matteo adds eventually, cupping David’s face with both hands. “I don’t like it when you hear me yell.”

Matteo’s voice is so soft it makes David’s heart melt. He shakes his head and bumps his nose to Matteo’s making sure Matteo is looking at him before he replies.

“I don’t mind you yelling,” David says softly, revelling at the little smile tugging at Matteo’s lips. “Do you… want to talk about it?” he goes on, gently curling his hands around Matteo’s wrists. 

With a deep sigh, Matteo leans in to kiss David’s cheek before moving back to look at him. David takes Matteo’s hands in his again, and this time, Matteo laces their fingers together, his eyes not leaving David’s.

“My dad… he’s trying to convince me to move in with him.”

David doesn’t know what he expected, but  _that_  definitely wasn’t it. From what Matteo told him, he only knows that Mister Florenzi left Matteo and his mother when Matteo’s mum was diagnosed with Schizophrenia and has barely been in touch since. What on earth could have prompted him to want Matteo back in his life now?

But before David can ask, Matteo goes on.

“Mum told him about us, and he seems to think that being around mum somehow turned me gay.”

It takes a moment for the meaning of Matteo’s words to sink in. David blinks a few times in quick succession, and when he looks at Matteo again, he’s shocked to see tears in his boyfriend’s eyes.

For a second, David worries that Matteo somehow regrets being with David. But before he can so much as finish that thought, Matteo pulls him up onto the couch and wraps both arms around him. David hugs him back, cupping the back of Matteo’s head with one hand and hooking his chin on Matteo’s shoulder.

“I can’t… fuck, this sucks so much,” Matteo gets out, his voice broken with tears. Although his heart aches to reassure his boyfriend, David doesn’t say anything. He just holds Matteo, drawing gentle circles onto his boyfriend’s back in the hopes of somehow easing Matteo’s pain a little. Matteo clings to David, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs, and not for the first time, David wonders what kind of father would ever treat a child like this. Matteo hasn’t told David much about his father, but everything he has said led David to believe that Mister Florenzi has only ever caused Matteo pain.

Eventually, Matteo’s sobs subside, and when he moves his head back, the forced brave smile on his face almost makes David cry. He swallows hard and leans forward to kiss the tears off Matteo’s cheeks. Matteo closes his eyes with a soft sigh and holds very still, only opening his eyes when David leans their foreheads together again.

“I hate that he makes you feel this way,” David whispers, his own voice breaking at the mere thought of Matteo’s pain.

“I just hate him for trying to ruin the best thing in my life,” Matteo replies instantly, making David look up at him in surprise. He expected Matteo to at least doubt that being with David was worth not getting along with his father. It turns out he couldn’t have been more wrong.

Apparently, David’s expression is giving away what he’s thinking, because Matteo chuckles shortly and leans in to kiss David before clearing his throat. “Please tell me you don’t think my dad got into my head?”, he asks then, his expression full of disbelief and worry.

David shrugs and tries to smile back. “I don’t know, he is your father after all. I mean, isn’t he important to you?”

Matteo shakes his head and takes both of David’s hands in his. He caresses David’s fingers, looking down at them for a long moment. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. And if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have made up with my mum. So my dad saying something like that is fucked up on more than one level, you see?”

David knows he should respond to that, but his mind is stuck on Matteo’s first sentence.  _You’re the best thing that ever happened to me._

By now, David should know this. Matteo keeps peppering in such grand statements into random sentences, like it’s no big deal for him to say it. Like it’s just the truth and it’s only logical that Matteo says these things every other day. But David can’t quite get used to Matteo so openly stating how he feels about him. It still blows his mind and makes his heart race.

Finally, David notices Matteo staring at him, still waiting for a reply.

“Uh, sorry, I'm…” David clears his throat and sits up a little straighter, looking straight into Matteo’s eyes before he goes on. “I agree it’s fucked up. He doesn’t get to say that kind of shit.”

Matteo huffs out a soundless laugh, lacing his fingers together with David’s and raising their joint hands and placing them on David’s shoulders. David lets go of Matteo’s hands and cups Matteo’s elbows with his palms to hide the fact that he’s shaking. He doesn’t want to make this about himself, not when Matteo is finally talking to him about his father.

“I’m finally in a good place, you know,” Matteo says softly, his fingers caressing David’s neck and face. “My mum and I are talking, my friends are supporting me, and you…” Somehow, Matteo’s face softens even more at that word. “You are just … making every day pretty damn awesome. My father just fucked off because he couldn’t deal with her illness. And now he’s using that same illness as an excuse to be a homophobic asshole.”

“Every day, huh?” David blurts out, trying desperately to lighten the mood. He can’t take it anymore, Matteo’s anger and his own insecurity are eating at David and he hates it.

Luckily, Matteo seems to feel similarly: He surges forward to capture David’s lips in a kiss. “Si, stupido. Ogni giorni*,” he murmurs quietly, and this time, hearing his boyfriend speak Italian makes David shiver for an entirely different reason than before.

“That was kind of hot,” David breathes back, slotting their lips together again and crossing his hands in Matteo’s neck. “Do it again.”

Matteo blushes slightly, but he doesn’t hesitate to oblige. Brushing David’s nose with his own, he clears his throat and then looks deep into David’s eyes.

“Sei la cosa migliore nella mia vita×,” Matteo murmurs then, and although David isn’t exactly sure what the words mean, they make him shiver from head to toe. David doesn’t know what to say, but it turns out he doesn’t have to: Matteo kisses him again, longer this time, and with so much passion it would make David keel over if he wasn’t already sitting down.

“I’m sorry for making this about me,” David manages to say eventually, but Matteo just shakes his head and kisses him again.

“You didn’t. You made this about me apparently being hot when I speak Italian.”

"Mhm?" David hums happily, wondering how on earth he deserves Matteo, who winks at him with a cheeky grin that makes David feel hot all over.

"That's kind of good to know," Matteo adds and leans in to press his lips to David's throat. Closing his eyes, David bites his lip to hold back a moan. He both loves and hates how easily Matteo can blow his composure with so little effort. It's almost hard to believe that he used to hate it when anyone touched him, because he was afraid that they would either clock him or hit him.

But Matteo's touch is different. When Matteo touches him, David feels seen the way he wants to be seen, and even better: he feels safe. David never thought that someone making him feel safe would turn him on so much.

"Is it?" David eventually manages to ask, his fingers knotting into Matteo's hair.

Matteo hums contently against the sensitive skin on David's collarbone, making butterflies erupt in David's stomach. 

"Now I know how to shut you up when you're being annoying," Matteo goes on then, making David giggle.

"Whenever you think I'm annoying, I'm usually just ... right," he retorts, tensing up his stomach muscles in anticipation of Matteo's shove. 

Matteo only flicks a finger at David's rib though before lifting his head to slot their lips together. David closes his eyes and cups Matteo's face with one hand while kissing him, trying to say without words how grateful he is to have Matteo in his life.

"Sei il mio saputello preferito#," Matteo murmurs then, pressing a soft kiss to David's cheek. 

It is then that David decides he will have to make Matteo speak Italian more often. Not just because he really thinks Matteo sounds hot speaking it. But also because he wants Matteo to associate his mother tongue with more pleasant things than the difficult relationship with his father.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Yes, stupid. Every day."  
> × "You're the best thing in my life."  
> # "You're my favourite know-it-all."


End file.
